Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a signal input device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a signal input device with a chamber therein.
Description of the Related Art
Since a new design concept has been established to make an electronic devices become smaller in size and lighter in weight, electronic components inside the electronic devices have developed to be miniaturized accordingly. However, since the electronic components are miniaturized, the electronic components inside the electronic device crowded, and heat generated by the electronic components is difficult to be removed. At a high temperature, the electronic device works unsteadily and ineffectively and the life spans of the electronic components are shortened.
However, the electronic device, such as an input device, usually does not have a good thermal design for dissipating the heat. When a user utilizes the input device, the heat inside the input device is conducted to a surface of the input device where the user input electronic signals. During a long period of time, the surface of the input device is overheated, and it is uncomfortable for the user to input the electronic signals.
Therefore, in order to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the input device, and prevent the surface of the input device from being overheated, manufacturers try to develop a new input device with better heat dissipation.